Memories in the Snow
by GillyRabbit
Summary: AU one-shot :: Gilbert thinks that he can get away with hitting Ivan with a snowball without any retaliation. Also, some childhood memories are remembered. (If ever a more horrible summary existed )


A RusPru one-shot~ hope you enjoy~

* * *

Dressed in his winter gear, the albino followed a trail of footprints through the snow until he was a good distance away from his target. Making sure he hadn't been heard, he kneeled down to the cold ground and gathered some snow in his gloved hands, packing it together just enough so it wouldn't fall apart.

He stood back to his feet and took a moment to watch his target; he was just standing there, looking out over the white fields of snow surrounding the house. He looked so peaceful and somehow even melancholy.

Gilbert shook his thoughts from his head and leaned back slightly, winding his arm up before throwing the snowball from his hand with a soft grunt.

The ball flew across the yard, seeming to follow an invisible set path directly to his target's back. The impact made a rather audible thud and caused the owner of said back to stumble forward before regaining his balance.

Gilbert had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep himself from laughing. Ivan looked so distraught and lost. However, as soon as the other man turned around, Gilbert straightened up and smiled nervously.

.

Ivan waited a few moments to let the small sting in his back fade before he let a small smile pull at his lips when his eyes landed on Gilbert. He began to walk toward the albino, who was now smiling mischievously.

"That hurt, you know." Ivan said. It was half true, at least. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore.

Gilbert grinned wider, "I remember when you fell flat on your face when we were kids, you were cryin' and everything." he chuckled and then looked up at the white cloudy sky, "I remember it so clearly..."

.

_"Hey Ivan! Think fast!" The small albino boy shouted and threw the snowball that he had packed together tightly in his hands._

_The Russian boy let out a yelp as the snowball collided with his body and he toppled forward, his hands suspending his upper body just above the frozen snow below him._

_Ivan stood up quickly, wobbling to his feet. "Wh-What did you do that for, Gil?" the boy stuttered, sniffling slightly and rubbing his eyes with the back of his frozen red hands._

_"Eh...? Are you crying?" Gilbert mumbled and took a step forward. Once he fully realized that Ivan was indeed crying, he ran to the other boy, "I'm sorry Ivan! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Gilbert shouted, frantically waving his hands and feeling utterly terrible for hurting his friend._

_Ivan sniffled again and continued to rub his eyes, but then gasped softly when Gilbert's tiny hands took his into his own._

_"Come on, let's go back to your house; we can warm up, and drink hot chocolate. I'll even let you hit me with a snowball." The albino boy smiled hopefully at the Russian._

_Ivan simply nodded and then let the albino lead him back to his own house._

.

"You remember it like it was yesterday." Ivan smiled at his now current boyfriend as he too remembered his childhood memories.

"Well of course I do. I felt like a jerk for making you cry like that..." Gilbert mumbled and looked away, still feeling a twinge of guilt.

Ivan chuckled and grinned, "You know, Gilbert..." he started; his voice was low and caught Gilbert's attention. The albino turned his head back to Ivan only to regretfully see that creepy smirk. "You never let me hit you with a snowball..."

Gilbert broke out into a loud nervous laugh, playfully patting Ivan's arm. "What are you talking about, Ivan?"

The Russian raised an eyebrow at the albino, "You told me that I could hit you with a snowball, but then you ran off before you let me, _remember?_"

"Ah, r-right..." Gilbert stuttered and retracted his arm from Ivan.

.

An awkward silence was then broken by a little chuckle from Ivan. The Russian leaned down to the ground and packed some snow into his hands, taking the time to pack it tight just as Gilbert had years ago. He stood back up and then looked straight at the albino while tossing the snowball in the air and then catching it.  
"I'll give you a head-start." He warned playfully.

Gilbert didn't even have to think about it; like his feet just turned on their heels and automatically started running on their own. He couldn't remember the last time he ran so fast; there was never a reason that called for it. However, a crazy armed Russian behind him seems like a damn good reason to run as fast as he could.

Ivan grinned at how Gilbert nearly fell multiple times within the 5 second start he gave him. He moved forward, jogging after his boyfriend, and keeping that smirk for when Gilbert turned his head to look back at him.

Ivan picked up his pace and eventually was in a full sprint. Gilbert knew that Ivan was faster than him; he was in better shape so that just made things worse for Gilbert.

.

The impact of the snowball was, as Gilbert could only imagine, even more painful than the one he hit Ivan with. It stung right through his thick jacket and the pain didn't fade, even after a few seconds. Of course, the pain in the rest of his body from tripping over his own feet and then hitting the ground took his mind off of the pain in his lower back.

Gilbert rolled onto his back and stared up at the cloudy sky. He could feel his eyes tingling like they were going to water.

After a few seconds of hearing Ivan's feet crunching the snow below them, the Russian was at Gilbert's side and looking down at the albino with a proud grin. "Are you okay?" he asked teasingly.

"That hurt." Gilbert stated and opened his eyes to see his brutal boyfriend.

"Revenge usually hurts." Ivan said simply. "I can see why this is fun, though; it was entertaining to see you run so quickly, and through deep snow. It was impressive." Ivan's compliments were more like sugar-coated insults, and Gilbert didn't appreciate them one bit.

Well, maybe just a little.

"Oh be quiet. That wasn't fair; you're a lot stronger than I was back then so it wasn't exactly payback."

"Would you like to fight then?" Ivan jumped on the opportunity as quick as he could. Something about the idea of seeing Gilbert wounded and lying on the ground after being defeated in a vicious snowball fight was strangely appealing to him.

"N-No thanks." Gilbert declined and Ivan's smile turned into a frown.

After a moment, the Russian then leaned down to the ground and playfully brushed the albino's hair free from snow. "I am sorry if I hurt you." he said honestly.

Gilbert leaned up and pouted childishly at Ivan. "Whatever, I guess I deserved it, I did hit you with two."

"So do I get another one?" Ivan chuckled.

"Uh... how about we go drink hot chocolate instead?"

Ivan hummed to himself for second, thinking about it. "Can I cuddle you, under a blanket by the fire?"

"As long as it doesn't involve me being hit with snow."

The Russian quickly stood up, pulling the albino up with him. "Do not worry, I won't hit you again." Ivan smiled and gripped the German's hand tightly in his own and began to lead him back to his home.

The roles were switched, but Gilbert was suddenly taken over by this overwhelming feeling of nostalgia; walking hand-in-hand with Ivan back to his house to drink hot chocolate and warm up by the fire... it was just like before, when they were children.  
His thoughts brought a small smile to his face; back then, Ivan was just a friend of his that he played with almost daily. Now, Ivan was the reason why he lived each day happily.

'_At least one thing didn't change..._' Gilbert thought as he glanced down at their hands intertwined tightly, '_his hand is always warm._'

* * *

Crappy ending, I know, but I wanted to post this before 2012 was officially over.  
"Uuugh, the ending was _so_ cheesy, Rabbit." I know, I know ;_; I'm so sorry, you can punish me later, but right now I need to... to go play Assassin's Creed III or eat ungodly amounts of food for the New Year orz

Ah, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this slightly longer one-shot from me~ happy New Year, everyone~


End file.
